<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tummeler-Vision by mmcgui12_gmu_cotig (mmcgui12_gmu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658822">Tummeler-Vision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_cotig'>mmcgui12_gmu_cotig (mmcgui12_gmu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food Network AU, Gen, Modern AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_cotig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern Food Network AU where Tummeler gets his own TV show based on his bestselling (at least in the Archipelago) cookbook.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica Prompt Meme, Hobbit4Lyfe's Prompt Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tummeler-Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel">A_Strange_Vessel</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme">Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme</a>
          collection.
        </li>
        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel">A_Strange_Vessel</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/COTIG_Prompt_Meme">COTIG_Prompt_Meme</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p>I'd love to see a modern AU where Tummeler gets a Food Network show based on his best-selling cookbook. Maybe one chapter = one episode = one or two recipes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tummeler, it's Tummeler<br/>
The badger chef</p><p>Tummeler, it's Tummeler<br/>
Making food from everywhere</p><p>Tummeler, it's Tummeler,<br/>
Making the food you all love</p><p>With extra blueberries<br/>
You can never go wrong</p><p>Tummeler, it's Tummeler<br/>
The badger chef</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350664">Google Reads Fanfics: Tummeler-Vision</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12sthings/pseuds/mmcgui12sthings">mmcgui12sthings</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>